SWAT-katfall
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Ryan "Drago" Linzer is sucked from his world with a one of a kind ship into the world of the Swat Kats! Without a way home from this world or dimension, he will have to call this place home. Now he helps protect Megakat City alongside the swat kats and forges a bond with them. Drago will face many obstacles and strange events happening while fighting for megakat city.


**Just so all you readers know, i'm new to writing fanfic so please take it easy on me and i am still trying to write better stories, so if you want, you can give me tips and suggestions to help better new stories i will write, also i own nothing in this fic beside my oc's, again also this story will take place when the Pastmaster will open a portal to summon something, that's when my oc will make his appearance with a special type of ship that was built to be like an entire army in it and has a spectre and titan factory inside it and a special converter that was taken from the IMC that can turn any material into anything, like copper to steel or steel to adamantium, and my oc will be the only one on board since the other militia couldn't get there in time and escaped on other ships while he got the ship out of the war zone with part of it getting damaged. Also just imagine the ship like the helicarrier from avengers, but titanfall style. I own NOTHING in this story besides my oc, hope you enjoy my story and also please review. Warning there may be gore, dark themes, blood (obviously), and maybe,MAYBE, some lemons in later chapters, don't know, but it's up to you readers to find out who's going with Ryan (oc), also if you like to add any females to join the harem, pm me the character and i will see what i can do.**

 **Ryan x ? x ?**

 **Chapter 1**

It was chaos, to simply put it. Ryan "Drago" Linzer was running and dodging fire from imc pilots and spectres behind him as he used his jumpkit to speed up his running while cursing his superiors in his mind " _goddamit it all to hell!"_ he jumps to the side as a rocket goes by him, he looks behind him to see a atlas titan joining the chase "FUCK!" he runs as fast as his legs could carry him with the jumpkit boosting him.

He sees a building that is bigger than the others " _i could lose them in there"_ as he jumps up with his kit boosting him higher he goes through a window and darts off into on of the hallways that leads to the other side of the building, as he got there he felt the building shaking felt like he was leaning. His eyes shot wide behind his helmet when he figured what their doing " _fuck, they're not chasing me, there blowing the building sky high!"_ he runs as fast as he can towards a window and smashes through it and boosts to the other roof across from him, and to his relief, he sees no enemies and the ship he is supposed to pilot out of here to keep it out of IMC hands.

" _Almost there!"_ Ryan thought has he got closer to the hangar doors, as he got closer he heard a beeping sound, he looked down at the pad on his left arm to see what it was about, only for his eyes to widened to the size of dinner plates at what he saw 'enemy bombing inbound' he ran as fast as he could as the hangar doors started to close as he got closer.

He shot right between the doors and slide across the ground on his front before flipping and landing of his back, as he sat up he heard the doors slam shut behind him, then he relaxed until he remembered the situation, he stood up and ran to an elevator he saw when he came in that goes straight to the bridge, as he got in and let the elevator go as fast as it can he looked at his pad to see he only has a minute and a half left before everything goes boom.

As he arrives at the bridge he sees spectres at all the consoles typing and checking everything and prepping the ship for take off. He looks at spectre that's looks like it's watching them work, he walks up to it "get this ship airborne NOW" the spectre looks at him and points to all the others and the big screen that displays maps of the fleet, only to see the statistics of the ship, then the spectre points to a seat thats for the captain of the ship, ryan looks at the spectre confused before it points at him and back to the seat, "oh, OH! Alright, but still get this ship off the ground before we get blown to smithereens already" ryan sits in the captain seat, only for a harness ment to hold you into the seat fasten itself onto him, holding him in place.

Ryan was about to yell at the spectre before he felt the entire ship start shaking and move, he looks at the screen that's showing what's going on the outside of the ship "oh shit" he sees a imc frigate preparing to drop the bombs and regular missiles, ryan was about to say something before he saw the bombs and missiles drop from the ship, "GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

OUTSIDE THE SHIP

We see the bombs getting closer to the ground and the ship 'Legion' that hasn't left the ground yet, as they got closer we see Legion starting to lift off, but the bombs hit the area around it and explosions start going off all around the ship, swallowing it from view.

The remaining militia ships that were fighting and providing cover as best as they can for the Legion could only stare at the explosions that were still going off, their ace in the hole, gone. Some of them started shedding tears and others lowered their heads while others slammed their fists onto the ground or walls. With anger and sadness in their hearts.

The soldiers on the IMC fleet start aiming their cannons toward the other militia ships since the biggest militia ship threat was caught in the blast. Or so they thought. They were knocked off their feet when the ship shook violently. They all looked for the source "where the hell did that come from?!" "I don't know!" "LOOK!" one of them point at the smoke cloud that was caused by the explosions, they all looked, only to see a shadow inside it, they all gain fearful expressions at what they see.

The militia look up when they start hearing something, it sounded like music, but how? They only know one person that listens to music in middle of a battle, "Ryan" one of the pilots breathes, all the soldiers that heard him looked at him before the music gets louder, they looked at the source of the music; the smoke cloud.

Play "with me now" by blacklite district

Suddenly explosions were going off on many of the imc ships, snapping everyone out of it, only to see the Legion come flying full speed out of the cloud, straight toward the imc fleet with the music playing from it. The imc started firing at it only to be shocked when they saw a forcefield around the entire ship, catching their bullets and shells before launching it all back at the surrounding imc ships, causing many to explode, the legion started firing its own weapons, which were all around the ship on all sides making it impossible to sneak behind it or finding a blind spot to hide in.

The militia started cheering and firing their own weapons along with the Legion, which was in the middle of the imc fleet taking many ships out in seconds, "YEA! Take that you IMC BASTARDS!" one of the militia grunts said as he fired one of the cannons at a imc ship, destroying it "YES!" he threw his hands up, other grunts and pilots shook their heads with grins and smiles and continued firing.

Soon the entire imc fleet was down to its last numbers, when the Legion was prepared to fire at ships before one of them shot something at the Legion, when Ryan zoomed in on it, his eyes widened in shock, it was a special type of bomb used as a last resort, it was meant to take energy into it as to travelled toward the target at a tremendous rate, and then let the energy mix into something very destructive, thats sucks in anything within range of it and sends it somewhere else with so much damage that the object that's sucked in would be very far beyond repair and the crew would die since the ship can't be repaired.

Basically it was a black hole and wormhole combined.

Ryan had 3 choices, 1: he could catch the bomb with the shield and risk it going off on contact, 2: he lets hit the Legion and take some of the impact of it, but that won't matter since it will still get the militia and imc ships, or 3: he could hack all the militia ships to get them to warp away while he goes down with the imc fleet since this was a massive fleet of the imc, crippling them severely to where it would only take about a month or two before the militia beat them.

He chose his choice, he looks at a spectre "hack all the militia's ship's warp drives and warp them out of the danger zone of that bomb" the spectre does it with 3 seconds, ryan sees all the militia ships disappear, he looks at a console on the chair armrest before pressing a button, making the legion go full speed forward, he looked at all the spectres that are now looking at him, he saluted them "it's been an honor fighting with you all" the spectres salute him in return.

They all look out the window to see the bomb getting closer, ryan knew that it would go off before it reaches them, before he could close his eyes he saw what looked like a portal open up right in front of the Legion, before he or the spectres could change course, they were swallowed up by the portal. Leaving the imc to die by their own bomb. (End song)

Meanwhile in Megakat City, the swat kats were trying to get close to the pastmaster, who was at the top of the megakat tower with callie as a hostage and pterodactyls flying around, keeping them away. "How are we going to get close, we have to get callie out of there" T-bone said as he steered the turbokat out of the way of a pterodactyl, "give me a second T-bone, i think i have a way to get them out of the sky" Razor said as he typed on some buttons "EAT CEMENT LIZARDS!" as he said this he aimed the cement gatling gun at the pterodactyls and started firing, taking them down quickly until none were left in the air. The pastmaster looks at the swat kats with anger and contempt before he had an idea, he aimed his watch at the sky, making a portal that is a lot bigger than the last one, and out came a massive dinosaur, it lands in the streets and starts destroying everything while the enforcers were shooting at it from the ground with the swat kats firing at it from the air.

The pastmaster laughs loudly while watching his enemies get decimated by his dinosaur, his attention was then brought to his hostage when she started talking "you'll never get away with this, pastmaster" she stares at him with anger, the pastmaster laughs again before speaking "you really think that you're heroes can beat my dinosaur?" she stares at him before she grins "i don't think, i know." the pastmaster laughs again "then why don't i up the battle a little, hmmm" he aims his watch toward the sky again and opens another portal.

As the pastmaster opened the second portal, it catches everyone's attention, including the dinosaurs, to see that it was at least twice the size of the one the dinosaur came through, and to everyone's surprise, what came out was not what they were expecting.

"Woah!" t-bone exclaimed as he and razor saw the ship come out of the portal, "yeah, i don't think we can even dent that thing, t-bone" razor said as he was starting to get worried when he saw it.

On the tower the pastmaster was looking at the ship in curiosity while callie had a horrified look as she watched it glide over the buildings before hovering in place. The pastmaster started to gloat "see! With this machine and my dinosaur, i will be unstoppable!" he started laughing but he stopped before looking at the ship "i command you to attack the swat kats, my minion!" nothings happens, the pastmaster was about to say his command again before something hit the build and it shook violently before settling.

The pastmaster looked down the side to see the dinosaur's tail slamming into the buildings side, he looked at the dinosaur with anger "you stupid buffon! Attack the swat kats, not the building i'm on!" this only angered the dinosaur before it roared loudly before destroying everything around it, fortunately all the civilians were evacuated from the area while the enforces started firing on the dinosaur again, angering it even more.

The building the pastmaster were on started shaking before it started to fall, the pastmaster jumped on a pterodactyl he summoned and flew away, while callie tried her best to stay away from the edge with only her legs bound at the ankles, before she got close to the edge she saw something coming from the ship and straight toward her, before she started falling, screaming.

The swat kats tried to get to her but the dinosaur kept them busy, while this was happening the strange object callie saw was a dropship coming toward her, Ryan **(you know what, i'm just going to call him Drago)** in the back as a spectre piloted the ship through the falling debris toward the screaming woman before they were next to her.

Drago opened the side door before jumping out and boosted off of one of the debris to reach the woman before they went 'splat' on the ground that's coming up fast.

" _almost there!"_ Drago thought as he got closer to the feline woman, at first when he and the Legion arrived through that portal he was a little confused about the city and its inhabitants when he saw them, but that thought was interrupted by the dinosaur attacking the city and what looked like a small orange skeleton looking cat in a purple robe and cape combo with a woman with blonde hair and tail, green eyes, wearing a dull red business suit with a skirt, and nice womanly curv- " _wait, what the hell? Why did i think that?"_ drago shook his head as he came closer to the falling woman and took her in his arms, bridal style.

Callie stopped screaming when she felt arms wrap around her and opened her eyes to see a helmet with a glowing electric blue visor in the shape of an X, a dark green flight suit with armor in places of elbows, chest, legs, knees while have packs and pouches here and there on his, callie deduced that it was a he because of the muscles she's feeling right now making her blush bright red that can be seen through her fur, body with a dark sand brown scarf around his neck with a pistol looking gun on his thigh and a rifle like gun on his back with what looked like a box with thrusters on the sides at a downward angle behind his waist.

Drago was not paying attention as he was fighting down his blush and the blood flow going down south as he held the woman and looking at the drop ship he came from coming at them and turned around with the ramp down. Drago looked at the woman without moving his head.

"Brace yourself" this snapped callie out of her observation as she looked at him before he boosted toward the drop ship, earning a scream from callie. Drago turned so his back hit the ground with a thump and slide across the ground, he looked down to see the woman has closed her eyes and pressed herself to him out of fear. He shook her gently, she opened her eyes and widened in shock at her surroundings before noticing the position she's in on top of drago, she bolts up and sits next to him with a blush and avoided his gaze.

"you alright miss?" drago got up and kneeled by callie.

"oh, yes, i'm fine" she has a nervous look and still has that blush.

" _okay, thats cu-NO snap out of it drago, there's a dinosaur and a battle going on outside, no time for this"_ he brought out his data knife, making callie look at it in fear. He sees this and calms her "don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you, i'm just going to cut the ropes" she calms down a little, but still a little fearful. Drago starts cutting the ropes around her torso first, figuring she wants to breath better.

As he did this he tries to start a conversation with her "so" she turns her head to look at him "whats you're name?" she blushed in embarrassment at forgetting to introduce herself to the person who saved her "my name is Calico Briggs, but you can call me Callie" she finishes with a smile.

Drago blushes when he sees her smiling, then shook his head to clear his mind and focused on cutting the ropes while he fights down another blush "my name is Ryan Linzer, but you can call me Drago" he cuts through the final rope holding the rest on callies torso that made it look like it was wrapped like a mummy with ropes.

As the ropes fell, callies high g cup breast were no longer restrained and went back to normal perky way. As this happened drago had to turn his head away to avoid a nosebleed " _HOLY SHIT! THERE BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO BE!"_ he shakes his head and concentrates on cutting the ropes on her ankles.

Callie rubs her wrists and while doing this she looks around to notice that there were robots in the chairs with guns in their hands and two standing close to what she thinks is the pilot's cabin "so, where are we?" drago looks up briefly before resuming cutting "a drop ship" callie looks at him confused "dropship for what?" he looks up briefly again "soldiers" "oh".

Drago cuts the last rope off "there! Now can you stand?" he stands up and holds his hand out for her to grab, she takes it gratefully and stands up and dust off her clothes. While she did this drago looked out of a window to see the dinosaur get thrown through a portal " _well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore"_ he looks back at callie before looking down at the street to see, at least what he assumed to be, the police and military aiming their tanks barrels right at them " _OH SHIT!"_ he runs over to callie and holds her as he grabs onto a brace above his head with one hand and holding callie with his other "what are you doing?!" she has a blush again.

Drago shakes his head "no time! Pilot evasive maneuvers now!" the ship jerks as it flies out of the tank shell fire and moves closer to the ground "temporarily fry their systems!"

On the ground the tank barrels suddenly lower and the vehicles and weapons powered down or won't shoot.

"whats going on!" commander feral shouted to his men "everythings not working, it's fried" one of them reported.

Before Feral could say anything wind started to whip around them, when they looked at the source they saw the drop ship hovering over them with the back ramp opening.

Before feral could say anything, he and his men saw someone jump out with callie in his arms, before they landed the male activated the kit behind him to slow their fall, when he landed he bent his knees a little to absorb the shock and not jostle callie too much.

Drago sets callie on her feet "there we go, you're safe and sound now" he crosses his arms "now, if you need my help" he unfolds his arms and takes holds of callie's hand and places something in it "just use this, alright" she nods and looks at it to see a device similar to the one the swat kats gave her, only square and the button is green.

"hold it right there!" both of them look toward the voices origin, only to see Feral walking toward them with a pair of handcuffs "step away from the deputy mayor and come quietly"

Drago looks at him for a second before looking at callie "deputy mayor? Nice" callie blushes a little "thank you" before anything could be said more, Feral marched up to Drago with a snarl "you're under arrest by the Enforcers"

Drago pretends he is thinking with a hand on the chin of his helmet "no" (imagine him doing it like ace ventura in when nature calls)

Before Feral could say anything Drago jumped up and boosted back into the dropship and it took off toward the Legion, leaving feral cursing and callie staring at the drop ship as it went toward the bigger ship.

The turbo kat was flying nearby, "it looks like this guy is on our side" razor looked out the canopy to see the drop ship flying by them at high speed, making the turbo kat shake a little "WOAH! Get back here!" T-bone exclaims with narrow eyes, "wait t-bone don't do anything stupid! That ship has an assortment of weapons all over it and it all looks a lot more advanced than anything we have!" t-bone growls "dam it" but then he grins "wonder if he has any jets on board that ship of his" "probably" razor rubs his chin as he watches the legion rise up a little more before it vanishes in a flash of blue light "WOAH" both t-bone and razor had widened eyes when they saw that.

"It just disappeared!" "no it didnt t-bone" said cat looks behind him at razor, who was typing "what do you mean, buddy?" razor looks up after he finish's typing "it teleported" t-bone's eyes widen a little "what, how do you know?" he starts piloting the turbo kat back to their hangar after making sure that the enforcers or any villains aren't following them.

Razor starts explaining "because i just got something on my special satellite radar that appeared out of nowhere in high orbit, and when i looked at a image of it, it was the ship we just saw" "oh" "And it's doing nothing but floating there, and it's above megakat city too " as they continue talking about it, they land in their secret hanger.

"So it's just floating there?" t-bone looks at razor with an raised eyebrow as he takes off his flight suit and changes into his blue mechanic suit, same with razor, until now they are Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, respectively known as the Swat Kats in secret, Chance has blond fur with brown stripes while Jake has complete brown fur. **(Authors Note: im getting tired of describing them since it's only getting harder too for me so just have a page open and when a new character or something comes in just look it up and you will have a much better description of what it looks like than my crappy descriptions)**

"Yeah, my guess is that they're just getting ready for tomorrow" chance looks at him after they arrive in the junkyard workshop "how do you know that?" jack just points toward the window, chance turns to look to only see that it was dusk, bout to turn night time. "Oh" jack looks at him before shaking his head with a smile at his friend's behavior "well lets eat some dinner and get to bed, i have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a busy day" "yeah you're probably right"

At the sight where battle took place

Callie was with the mayor as he was talking to the reporters that are asking him questions about the battle, she didn't pay much attention to them as she was looking up at the sky with a dreamy like expression, in her head was millions of questions swirling around one thing: her savior. " _Will i see him again? Is he here to take over Megakat city or is he here to protect it like the swat kats?"._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard people muttering and whispering about something, when she looked at them she saw them looking up at something, when she looked she gained a shocked look that soon turned into a happy one.

Above her and all the other cats were a couple of dropships from the legion, ranging from 7 to 12. They soon landed and the ramps opened to show robots that are colored yellow with black stripes, like some construction equipment.

Some marched off the ship, while the others that are still on carried some equipment down before setting off to work with the equipment, the ones that stepped off first started clearing rubble out of the way.

To callie and the others it looked like they were helping clear the area out and rebuild the buildings that were damaged.

"deputy mayor" callie turns her attention to a couple of reporters that are around her "do you know why they're here" he gestured to the robots.

"my guess is they were sent to help with a rebuilding effort" before callie could continue, she was interrupted by mayor manx "yes and i'm very happy that they are helping, i wonder if they could help with making new courses in the golf course?"

Callie shakes her head before they all heard a voice, one she's familiar with.

"they can help build and rebuild almost anything sir, though i only have them repair damage done to surrounding areas and to the ships." they look around for the voice until they see the man they saw that saved callie, who has a happy smile at seeing her savior again, appeared out of thin air in front of them, spooking them a little.

"my apologies for scaring you" he bows his head a little, "in about 3 hours the rebuilding and cleaning should be completed" everyone was surprised that it will be done so quickly "remember, these are robots that work nonstop and are very quick and efficient in what they do, all the robots under my command are."

A reporter takes out their notepad "so are you friend or foe?" drago stares at him through his helmet "if i was foe, would you be standing there." it wasn't a question.

The reporter suddenly felt stupid "sorry, wrong question. Are you here to help protect megakat city along with the swat kats?" everyone waited with baited breath, including the people watching it from their homes since there is a camera crew with the news there as well, including 2 certain cats at the junkyard.

Drago crosses his arms over his chest and looks up at the sky that is colored with many shades of orange, blue and purple as the sun sets. "well, since i and my entire crew are stranded here with no way of returning home" some cats start to feel sorry for him "i will have to say this" the group and everyone else in their homes leans forward a little "i will protect this city with my life and to my last dying breath, and i will fight alongside the swat kats" everyone cheers at this.

Before anything could be said, one of the robots walked up to drago and handed him a clipboard before resuming its work.

"of well, it seems that the estimated time for the rebuilding got shortened to an hour" everyone was surprised again but when they looked at the robots they saw the rubble was all gone already and they are rebuilding.

Callie could only say one thing that everyone around her could agree to, beside drago, "wow" the others nodded.

Mayor manx then got a look that says he just had an idea "i say, how about tomorrow we celebrate our new hero that will be working alongside the swat kats?" everyone that heard cheers and the reporters started asking drago questions.

"Where are you from?"

"What do you look like?"

"Are you the only one of your kind here?"

Drago raises his hand, silencing them. "Ill answer those three in order. One" he holds up one finger "i'm from a different planet, probably different dimension, not sure. Two" he holds up a second finger "i'm not going to say or show you my face yet since i'm new around here and you never know who could be watching, reason is because there might be other villains watching so they can get info on me" some of the kats watching had to nod at this.

"Three" he holds a third finger up "yes, i'm the only one of my kind here, probably the only one in the entire universe, don't know yet. I have to check when i get back to my ship." some kats start to feel sympathy for drago. Callies thoughts were racing " _the only one of his kind? Then that must mean…"_ she looks at him to see he is looking at the robots, who are already done and getting aboard the dropships.

She looks back to drago "so that means you're kind might die out when you die?" he looks at her, he nods "that's right" everybody heard a slight sadness seeping through his voice, like he's trying to hide it.

The dropships start to rise into the air, drago looks at them before looking at the kats "it's time for me to go" he turns and starts walking toward the last dropship, he stops right at the ramp before turning around and walk back to stand in front of the group.

"I'm sooooo going to regret doing this" some of the kats were about to ask what he was talking about until they saw him reach up to his helmet's sides, they knew what he is doing now and held in a breath to see what he looks like.

They all heard a small hiss of air come from the helmet, as he started to lift it one of the dropships behind him warped to the legion, causing a big flash making the kats cover their eyes from it, including all the ones watching on tv.

When they looked back with their vision clear, they saw what females would call a 'hottie'. Most of the females watching had blushes while the guys jaws were dropped. Drago had short gold hair with black and red streaks in it in a blown back fashion, a handsome face. His eyes are what caught their attention though, they were the two shades of red. Light red, almost white at the outer edge of the iris and as it went towards the inner edge it got darker until it was a dark blood red, almost black.

They held many emotions in them, so many that the kats can't tell. He spoke in his regular voice without the helmet changing it a little, it made the females listening weak in the knees, and the males want to respect and follow him.

"This is what i look like" he then clipped his helmet to his belt and looked at all of their shocked looks. He chuckles a little "if you don't close your mouths you're going to catch flies" they snapped out of it. Drago claps his hand, making some dust puff off from them, "well, time for me to get going" he turned around and started walking to the dropship that's waiting for him.

Before he got to it though, his ears picked up the sound of small feet running, he turned to the sound to see a little female tan kat with blond hair standing in front of him with a flower outstretched towards him. "Thanks for helping mister" she spoke in a small, shy voice.

Drago got down on one knee and accepted the flower, making the girl and everybody around them smile, the little girl hugs drago's neck, he is resisting of going 'hnnnng' and clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack.

He hugged her gently with his free arm, before she let go to let him stand. He patted her head "thank you for the flower" the girl smiles again before running back to her parents. He chuckles before turning and boarding the ship.

When he gets to the top he stops and turns to face everyone "HEY MAYOR!" he yells over the engines as they started. Mayor manx looks at him "HOW ABOUT THE CELEBRATION BE HELD AT THE PARK AT ABOUT 7 OR 8?" Manx thinks about it before nodding.

Drago nods as well before looking at everyone as the ship rises "well i'm going to say it, and i'm probably going to make some people laugh" the crowd was what he was talking about before they saw him put his helmet back on.

"Now i have a feeling that the swat kats are watching and one of them might love jets, judging by how the jet i saw them in was like, so i'm going to show him one of my favorites" he pressed a few buttons on the pad on his left arm.

Everyone heard a loud, but not too loud, boom above them, making the crowd look up, including the camera crew to see what it was. They all saw something small in the distance but it got bigger very quickly.

Drago catches everyone's attention, when they look they see the dropship is about 30 feet in the air, drago spreads his arms out like he is presenting something, which isn't far from the truth. He yells in a slightly deeper voice with a rumble in it "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" he jumps off the dropship, scaring some people, but the jet that's coming towards them shoots above their heads and catches drago and flew around a couple of buildings before slowing to hover above the crowd as the drop ship warps back to the legion.

At the junkyard chance was on the edge of his chair staring at the jet on the tv "look at that beauty!" jake just shakes his head with a smile at his friends antics before looking at it as well "it kinda looks like the turbokat" chance nods a little "yeah it does." he looks at jake "think it's as good as the turbokat?".

Jack looks at him before returning his attention to the tv "i'll have to say it's better than the turbokat, i mean look at it!" he finishes while gesturing to the tv "it has weapons similar to ours, but are WAY more advanced than anything we have, and that includes the things at pumadyne labs" chance just stares at him wide eyed "that's pretty advanced" jake only nods "now back to the tv, he starting again" they both watch.

Back with drago and the crowd, they see him standing behind the spot where the canopy is with his arms crossed "this is one of my jets that i like to pilot. It is called a Hornet, this is just one of the few thousand of vehicles i have on my ship" everyone was shocked, a few thousand?! The legion didn't look like it could hold that many vehicles.

But what they did not know, but drago did, was that one of the many things that made the legion special was the pocket dimension space it had. It allowed anything to be stored in it, from alive and organic to non-organic or alive inside it. It also let factories be built in it and, somehow, the pocket dimension generates resources for the things to be built. Drago also had the research and development section working on a way to have bullets that are stored there to go straight to the clips of the guns the robots under his command use, so they never have to reload and have the shells teleport back to the pocket dimension to be melted down and reused.

"Now i will take my leave" as drago said this, the canopy opened and he jumped in and let it closed and air sealed itself. He let the link start up, the link is similar to how a pilot and titan link, and raised the jet above the buildings before he shot off like a bullet, going at a upward angle.

As he did this, a trail was left from the wingtips and sharp points of the jet as it got higher and went faster. Soon they were out of sight in the night sky, the people were getting ready to sleep for the night. When everyone was asleep, callie was dreaming of drago, chance was dreaming of racing the turbokat against one of drago's jets, jake was dreaming of comparing their weapons and tech they have with dragos to see if they are similar.

Drago was walking through one of the many hallways on the legion until he arrived in the barracks section of the ship, and entered the one that is reserved to him, which was the captain's quarter's.

"Better get some sleep, don't know what's going to happen tomorrow" drago mumbled before he took all his armor off, leaving him in his skin tight long sleeved black turtleneck shirt that is like a second skin, showing his chiseled and toned frame fit for a swimmer/runner. For his legs he is wearing semi-tight black pants that had pockets and loops in it for holding ammo and weapons when he wasn't in his armor, same with his shirt.

His clothes also clean themselves and heal his minor injuries, like scrapes and cuts. It also injects medicine to heal him or adrenaline to keep him from feeling the injuries and to give him a boost.

He walks to the bed and gets in before reaching over to a button above the bedside table and pressed it, turning the lights off. He starts dreaming about a certain deputy mayor kat.

The morning was like a regular one for drago, wake up, brush his teeth, do his hygiene, eat breakfast.

After that he got his armor on and went to the bridge to check the status of everything. As he was walking he checked the time to see it was around 8.

"wow, time flies." he enters the bridge, but as he stepped to his seat a incoming call started. He looked at it before looking at one of the spectres "patch it through." the spectre tapped a few buttons and the screen turned on to show callie with gunfire going on behind her as she was behind a stone counter with enforces by her, shooting over it at attackers drago couldn't see.

"Drago, we need help here!" callie said hurriedly, "the swat kats are here as well but them and the enforces cant get past dark kats new minions!" before she could continue drago spoke up "can you show me what they look like so i know what i'm aiming for?" .

She nods before showing what's over the counter, only to see the entire front of the building was blown off and what looked like giant reptiles the size of titans with regular sized ones were shooting at their position, the only things keeping the giants away were rockets that were slamming into them from some of the enforces.

"Alright i see what they look like now. I'll see you as soon as i get down there. And when you hear me coming, you want to get behind cover." drago said to her over the transmission.

"Alright. But please hurry." she turned it off, letting drago leave the bridge and down the elevator to the hangars.

When he got there he went over to the titan maintenance cages to look for which one he think would suit the situation best. He chose the Atlas.

"Let's get this party started" drago said as he got in and sat in the pilot seat and waited for it.

The radio turned on "location set. Moving pod into position." drago felt the titan pod move for a few seconds before it stopped.

The radio spoke again "pod locked in position and ready on standby." drago knew what was coming next since he could feel the pod shaking slightly as the floor doors below the pod open, showing a long chute that's aimed at the location where callie called from.

He spoke at the same time as the titan AI spoke in perfect unison _**"STANDBY FOR TITANFALL!"**_ and the pod was shot down the chute at high speeds and left the ship, hurtling towards the target.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Whew i'm glad i got this done, just a few more stories and i won't have to be in such a hurry to complete them. Anyway stay tuned and please be patient as i said i have a few more stories to complete before i could add any chapters to any of my stories i have published right now, but please bare with me on this. Any way if you liked the chapter please leave a review and read my other stories if you liked this one. EvaUnit15 is outta here!**


End file.
